yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 46
Song of Flowers 3 (ハナノウタ 3, Hana no uta 3) is the 46th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary As a child, Lila performed a magic tricks, being able to identify her sister Juli’s card. Juli affirmed that it was her card and returned to her studies with little reaction, to Lila’s displeasure. Lila creates another trick causing flowers to appear, gaining more praise from Juli. Over time Lila developed more complicated tricks to the point where she was able to pierce several blades through herself and remain unharmed which caused Juli distress as she began to ignore her. Eventually Lila branded her right cheek with a cross mimicking the medical symbol on Juli’s textbook, resulting in a flower shaped mark on her face. Juli explains that she was scared of Lila’s love but the fear vanished when her sister suddenly died. Hime asks what was the cause of death, which Juli replies stating she does not know even after becoming a doctor. Juli states it was an important memory she wanted to share with Hime, and there is no need to be depressed with all the people in town to keep her company. Kyosuke enters the room having received a text from Akina about reportings of a ghost and mentioning the possibility of it being a yōkai hunter. Hime is upset that Akina did not contact her about the issue, to which Kyosuke states he did but was unable to reach her. Hime rembers she turned off her cell phone and Kyosuke leaves to perform patrols. Mizuki carries a net as she, Sawaki and Midoriko run in an attempt to chase after a ghost. Midoriko is grabbed by a large shadowy figure and taken underneath the bridge they are on. The shadow begins to choke Midoriko but is kicked away by Zakuro, causing it to flee. Kotoha intercepts the shadow, kicking it, though it manages to escape. Kotoha explains to Mizuki and the others that she and Ao were patrolling when she sensed a hanyou. Sawaki carries Midoriko who collapses in a fit of tears, crying about ghosts. Kotoha tells them to visit Juli and Ao messages Akina to be on guard. Kotoha chastises them for not going home right away to which they explain that they were already scolded. At the senate building, Uzu enters and onmyōdō research room and asks Noriko Shiina if Shidare is present. Noriko points Uzu towards a dark closed room where he finds Shidare sleeping at a desk full of papers. Uzu tells Shidare, that he was the only representative at the metropolitan conference. Shidare tells Uzu that he had been busy with research and tells Noriko to bring some coffee. Shidare states that research suited him better and that Uzu volunteered for the position. Uzu states he had no other choice and that Shidare is the smartest in the senate. Shidare agrees, quoting it being important to be able to determine one's weaknesses and strengths. Shidare claims that just as he hides away in his research, that Uzu is the same which he admits. Uzu states that despite being from generation as those the lost generation he hides him from the world to which Shidare states he should not blame himself as they only left to see what they could do. Shidare states onmyōdō to be his only talent, to which Uzu states he cannot understand how it works. Shidare turns on his computer using it as an example, stating many people do not bother to learn how it works despite the amount of technology required for one to work and that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Shidare states that the difference between science and magic is that people are not astonished by technology the same way as magic and that people go about their lives being as science continues to trick them. Shidare’s desktop loads up revealing a picture of Juli, to Shidare’s embarrassment. Lila floats above Juli’s hospital watching and listening to Juli and Hime. Lila pulls a blade while looking at Hime but sheathes it stating she is in a good mood and simply wants her sister returned to her. Hime asks Juli if her sister were alive would she like to meet her, which Juli denies. Lila is angered by Juli’s statement and causes numerous shadowy hand to emerge in the room capturing Juli and Hime. Juli is pinned to the bed as Lila phases through the wall, landing on the bed to greet her sister. Characters in order of appearance * V Lila F * V Juli F * Hime Yarizakura * Kyosuke Kishi * Mizuki * Sawaki * Midoriko Amano * Zakuro Kurumaki * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Uzu Kibune * Noriko Shiina (First appearance) * Shidare Morioka Navigation Category:Chapters